


A lady called Peggy

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A liitle bit of JARVIS, Fluff, Getting Together, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pegging, Restraints, Rimming, Top Tony Stark, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve and Tony are a tentative thing, they work together well. Steve is still looking for Bucky and Tony worries about his place besides Steve when Bucky finally comes around. The other fear is what Steve really wants from him. With a bit of prodding by Clint, Tony confronts Steve and they work it out. They make room for Bucky as his treatments come to a close and Buck feels he's safe to be with people he cares for.-also: Tony learns why Peggy was called that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	A lady called Peggy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **1) SHORT PROMPTS**  
>  \- Trans Tony*.  
> * an attempt

Steve smiled as he looked over an image of a lady with a crop towering over a man on the ground. The modern days he could look at this, Without much issue though the only one back then who held an issue with it was Buck and not that he didn’t find it hot either. He always expressed concern for Steve if he was caught with such incriminating stuff.

Now Bucky was in fact alive but still deep in the hydra brainwashing, and while he’d chased his friends around the globe, perhaps Tony had been right about Bucky just not being ready for the reunion to happen. Steve closed the magazine the image had been an ad for something, probably shoes. He hated that it was essentially that song Clint would quote about ‘getting so far but in the end it didn't even matter’.

Steve wanted it to matter, he wanted to provide Bucky that safe haven in the tower, only for Bucky to slip away again, was this how Buck felt when Steve would slip away? To get into another fight? The anxiety and worry about what if?

He opened the magazine again, picturing peggy as the lady and him on his hands and knees, under her. That had been a brief but amazing time. It was nice to give up control and just follow the orders, it helped that a lot of it was in a safe space and there weren't any deadly repercussions. If Steve wanted to be bratty with Peggy no one ever died. Unlike in the war, which was a shame as Steve and Peggy had been unable to do much in the way of sex due to the close and cramped quarters.

They’d still managed a few scenes, he folded the magazine again annoyed thinking about it just made him hard. Rubbing one out wasn’t as good as Peggy riding him. It was never as good, even when He and Buck did the hand jobs that were better but still not quite as good as Peggy pegging him. This thinking would get him nowhere he huffed testily and decided a nice cold shower would work, along with thinking up some new training exercises.  
-  
“We are not watching your owl movie for the 5th time _in a row_ Clint.”  
Tony lunged over the back of the couch to yank the remote out of Clint’s grubby mits, He tugged and fell ass over the kettle onto the couch and then floor. Clint twisted the remote away while wiggling, Tony hooked one of his legs over Clint’s side pinning the archer for a short minute. After a deafening fart that had Tony stunned he managed to flip Tony over in his arms and deposit him on the couch.

Tony came to life a bit too late after Clint’s rank ass gas. He was tucked into the couch and pillows were stacked on his form in a pleasing arrangement.  
“Goodnight sweet princess!”  
Clint cooed and dimmed the light,  
“I want popcorn. As royalty you must get me popcorn!”  
Tony wiggled his feet out of the blanket and ‘kneaded’ them on Clint’s thigh.  
“Okay! Okay, Owls are better with popcorn. Stop with the creepy feet.”  
With an over exaggerated shudder Clint rose, taking the remote with him to the kitchen to make the popcorn.

Steve encountered Tony tucked in and covered under a half assed fortress of pillows. Tony looked to be sleeping but as Steve moved nearer.  
“You better had the popcorn Clint, I don’t smell it.”  
“Uh I’m Steve.”  
Was Steve’s brilliant response.  
“I’m a pretty princess, kneel before me and sing me your praise.”  
Steve froze, that sounded very sexual and he couldn’t stop thinking about himself on the floor kneeling in front of Tony. 

“Shouldn’t sleeping beauty be asleep?”  
Cint snarked from the kitchen, over the noise of corn popping violently. Steve knelt down in front of Tony who was tucked tightly into the couch. It looked very much like Clint’s work, he’d once been tucked in and it had so nice Steve hadn’t wanted to leave. 

“Steve what are you doing?”  
“Sleeping beauty, but uh.”  
Steve licked his lips, and Tony’s eyes followed his tongue. Steve was thinking about kissing him so he could be the awakened beauty or something.  
“You should kiss me awake Steve. Right about now.”  
Steve leaned in and kissed Tony’s waiting lips.  
“AUGH! C'mon guys!”

Steve pulled back, blushing as Clint came in with a bowl of popcorn. Tony smirked at him and wiggled under the pillow fort.  
“OWL time. Prince charming can feed you princess, I’ve got birds to watch.”  
Clint pushed over the bowl and settled onto the couch where Tony’s feet had been. Starting the movie as Steve fumbled around with the popcorn, eventually it was Tony that was feeding Steve between kisses. Up on the couch tucked in with the blanket.

Clint was ignoring their sappy display, eyes intent on watching the owls, Which Steve didn’t mind. Technically overt displays of physical affection had been agreed to being done in their rooms. Steve often found himself testing this rule with his teammates, it was hard to keep away from Tony when he was being cute.  
-  
“Are you sure you want this Steve?”  
“Of course Tony,”  
“For me, as this? You're Not hooking up with me cause I have the right plumbing down below?”  
Steve leaned back that was spoken with such anathema, brows crinkling he was sure on where it had come from.  
“We’re dating right?”

Tony gave a short nod, expression stormy. Steve folded his hands in his lap.  
“I still want this, if you are willing. Where is this coming from? Tony?”  
A crinkled magazine with the dominatrix lady standing over a man was thrust into his view.  
“Clint, showed me this and found it in the trash of the common room after you left.”  
“Ah, well I ah.”

Steve flushed bright red unsure on how to bring it up, nor was he sure why it was upsetting Tony so much.  
“I won’t be a woman for you Steve!”  
“That's not it Tony, I would never.”  
Steve offered his hands palm up realizing exactly what had gotten Tony in a snit, it was well deserved.  
“I was researching, and found it and it reminded me of Peggy. It's not what you think, please hear me out?”

Tony dropped the magazine and huffed and fidgeted with his arms a bit.  
“Fine, tell me about aunt peggy.”  
“Well there was a reason she was called Peggy.”  
Steve watched Tony’s brows furrow and relax as his eyes widened.  
“No fucking way.”  
“I’m just like being pegged, Tony.” 

Tony was silent the rage from before was mostly gone and Steve hadn’t been kicked out. So he hoped this was fine, he wanted nothing more than to please Tony.  
“So you’d be fine with me pegging you?”  
“Yes!”  
“Hmm, I’ll need to research it.”  
That was a close yes from Tony, Steve sagged in relife.  
“Do you like being ordered around too? Maybe we should go over this so we don’t have this happen again.”  
“I’d like that very much.”  
-  
Having Tony, at his side while he tracked Bucky down, from far away was nice. It was much better than before and Tony was pretty good at keeping the balance, following Steve on field and then, not abusing the power Steve gave him. Steve wasn’t surprised he trusted Tony, and the scenes they did do were usually amazing.

They had areas, usually the bedroom of course for the scenes, occasionally the penthouse kitchen and living room as well. Tony was brilliant with reading Steve, some days after a really hard battle, they would retreat and watch some show and Steve would curl up by Tony’s feet and be fed. Other times when the battle was not as fruitful and they came back with tensions running high, Steve would be strapped down and railed, with the Irondong mark 69 a toy of Tony’s invention that was monitored by JARVIS, and was extremely pleasurable to both parties. 

Steve really liked it when Tony would man handle him, though oftentimes to really do it right Tony had to be in his armor. Which Steve didn’t mind at all, unwilling to say that he had an armor kink on top of everything else. Tony somehow knew after a while, he was a genius, or it could have been his self incriminating sketches of ironman holding him down.

So it took Steve by surprise when Tony brought up Bucky.  
“Hey Steve, so Bucky there wasn’t anything between you two?”  
“Why?”  
There was a shrug,  
“I’m probably overthinking it.”  
“No, we were together in the loosest sense it was a crime back then. We really couldn’t be out. Buck liked both men and women, so I insisted that he go out with dames. He tried his best to get me on the dates too, but I think the ladies knew. I was very awkward with them. Well until Peggy, but I think we can both agree she was in a whole class of her own.”  
Tony nodded looking pleased.  
“Thank you for telling me Steve.”

Steve nodded as he rested On Tony’s chest, fingers tracing the arc reactor casing.  
“Steve, I’ve not been forthcoming. I asked because…”  
“It's okay Tony, i-”  
There was a finger on Steve’s lips, Tony was shushing him.  
“Look Bucky reached out to me a few weeks ago, sshh”  
The finger pressed down a bit harder on Steve and he closed his mouth, excited about the possibilities of Bucky coming back.

“He asked that I didn’t tell you until later, This has been very hard for me. But it's fine now, he’s been broken free of Hydra. The reason I asked about you two is because he has mentioned you sometimes and he gets this face. I get the feeling he’s still in love with you. I’m selfish and I wonder what my role will be when he returns.”

Steve waited till Tony was done and just held him in an embrace, his Tony was brilliant, generous, and always ready to demean himself. That part had been hard Steve could sing praises to Tony all day and the man wouldn’t take them at face value.  
“Tony I love you, if or when Bucky comes back I’ll let him know we’re exclusive.”  
“What if we weren’t Steve?”  
“What?”  
“Bucky has been flirting, I kinda wonder about a triad?”  
“Yeah he flirts like he breathes, mmm that would be nice. You don’t have to do this for me though Tony.”

A hand resumed massaging Steve’s scalp as he drifted, Tony didn’t speak up, and Steve was very hopeful that they could be a triad. If it didn’t work out though he was pretty sure he could live with just Tony. He flopped over on top of Tony rubbing his face into Tony’s chest  
“Oof, Give me a warning Steve.”  
Steve smiled into Tony’s ribs, and the hands resumed the petting.  
\--  
Bucky had agreed to be in the triad, there were a few ground rules they went over. Certain terms were not allowed in the bedroom or really ever. Steve understood why Tony liked it that way. He probably understood it better than most with his own transformation. Bucky didn’t seem to mind any of it, sending eyes to both Steve and Tony.

His flirting game seemed to be enhanced somehow. He was making Tony blush a lot which Steve was envious of. Most of his flirting wor words of affirmation were the cause of his blushing and Tony looking confused. Oh to be gifted with the skill of the flowery tongue! Actually from some of the stories Steve had heard Bucky was quite talented in oral. He blushed right there at the table, Tony peered at him over his glasses.

“I guess that's our queue to head to the bedroom.”  
“Stevie still turns red when he has naught thoughts?”  
Bucky was grinning, Steve sputtered something in defense. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“I’m going to clean up a bit, you two can come in when you’re done reminiscing.” 

“Buck! I-i gosh I didn’t miss this, when you know me too well.”  
“Pretty sure Tony knows, he’s really smart.”  
“Yeah, he’s really good to me. He doesn’t embarrass me like you punk!”  
Bucky elbows Steve,  
“Hard not to you jerk!”

Steve got up walking to the bedroom door when Bucky pushed past him, smirking. Steve grappled him and they fell through the door. It swung wide and hit the wall with a bang, Tony jumped around eyes wild and hurled his packer. The red and gold item smacked Steve in the chest and flopped onto Bucky who was under him.

Tony’s hand was on the arc reactor.  
“Are you okay?”  
Steve tried to get to Tony but his legs were locked up with Bucky’s.  
“Now I am, don’t scare me like that. Heading to an early grave with two super soldiers.” Tony muttered the last part as he finished strapping on the harness.

Bucky was quiet through this exchange he had a thoughtful expression on as he looked at the packer.  
“Do you want your Iron man back?”  
“My what?”  
“If you don’t, I’ll keep it. It makes a good weapon.”  
“The packer? Yeah just put it on the bedside, buy your own if you want to weaponize them.”  
They struggled for a moment and then Bucy got out from under Steve and placed the packer on the table. Eyes bright as he watched Steve pick out the penetrator.  
“So, Is this a Steve or Tony sandwich?”

Steve jerked up, his hand on his favorite toy, he cast a worried glance at Tony who was in the process of setting up the spreader bar.  
“Steve’s going to be pretty immobile, You could always rim me?”  
“Sounds good,”  
Bucky licked his lips and shot Steve a smirk. As he helped set up the chains.  
“Stevie did like to be held down then, but I was always worried. Kinda glad this stuff is available now. Whoa…”  
Bucky paused inspecting the Stark made restraints.  
“This could hold me..”  
“Would you like that Buck?”  
Steve crawled across the bed one cuff already on his leg, Tony seemed charitable tonight.

“Yeah, later though. I got Tony’s ass to eat, looking forward to it.”  
Steve ducked and glanced at Tony to see him blushing almost as much as Steve was. He offered his hands to Bucky to help him secure the soft lambskin cuffs, reinforced of course.  
“Is Steve still a brat?”  
“Oh yeah, I think he likes punishment so much he does it on purpose.”  
“Good to know he hasn’t changed much.”

Steve wanted to whine and be a brat, but opted not to for the first time. The dating had gone very well and he really wanted this to work out. He could always be bratty later, He let his legs fall open under Tony’s calculating gaze.  
“So good Steve.”

A soft blush rose in his cheeks, as he closed his eyes. He could feel the slick fingers probing gently, He held still and opened his eyes. To see Bucky chasing a kiss from Tony who had one finger in him. It was unbearably hot, and Steve felt satisfaction when Tony placed his other hand on Bucky to push him away. 

“Stop distracting me.”  
Tony scolded in a light hearted manner as he slipped a few more fingers into Steve.  
“The serum always makes me rework you. The only drawback.”  
Steve relaxed under Tony, he could feel Bucky’s eyes but didn’t care as he hovered closer to subspace. It was always so easy to go under with Tony. Steve never really thought about it, till now. It was mostly trust, he trusted Tony unequivocally. Same with Bucky back then but there was always the fear of being found out, that wasn’t prevalent anymore.

Bucky ran his cool metal hand over Steve’s chest jerking him away from his thoughts. He went for the nipples just like old times, but the sensation between the hands was different just enough to really get Steve to wiggle in his chains. Tony was making huffy noises as he slowly scissored Steve wider.  
“That looks really fun, we should go over the specs on your arm. I feel like I could add something to it.”  
“Make it vibrate? So I can fist Steve.”  
“Bucky!”  
“Not a bad idea.”

They were conspiring against him! Steve arched back into Tony. In an attempt to escape Bucky’s mouth. It didn’t work; he was too well secured to the head board. He earned a slap to his thigh from Tony.  
“Get ready Steve.”  
“Yes, please!”

The prosthetic slid in effortlessly and with a small beep started vibrating in a slow erratic pulse, Tony's face relaxed.  
“Really J?”  
The AI remained silent, Steve tossed his head back moaning it felt good it was slowly expanding to his body while pulsing intermittently as Tony slowly thrust into him. The AI was quite devious sometimes, Steve always benefited from it so he didn’t care much. JARVIS knew the best way to unhinge his creator.

Bucky patted Steve’s cheek.  
“Got to taste this peach,”  
He crawled out of Steve’s sight and for a while Steve forgot about him, til Tony thrust into him to the hilt. Hands falling to Steve’s thighs eyes wide. Face flush and mouth open in quite little pants. He was quite adorable, Steve tried to move his hand to pat Tony but the jingle of the chains reminded him, he was trussed up.  
“Steve, his tongue… why didn’t you-- ah!”

Steve nodded languidly, Bucky did have a very talented tongue. It was good Tony could experience it. He wanted Tony to look at him though so he squeezed down on the dick and Tony shuddered, eyes flicking back up to him.  
“Such a brat.”  
Steve smiled, sliding back into subspace as Tony rolled his hips and the dick vibrated at a more constant pulse. The fingers on Tony’s hips were not Steve’s but they held Tony like Steve would so he was happy they were there.

“So good Tony!”  
Steve slurred as he came, getting bits of his spunk on Tony’s bear and feeling very satisfied about messing it up. Maybe he’d get to lick it off later, that would be nice. He rolled along to Tony’s shorter, more frantic thrusts as the man climaxed and fell on top of Steve. The chains jingled as Steve tried to hold his Tony.  
“Wanna hold.”

Smacking noises and Bucky appeared looking very satisfied, He climbed on top and settled down pressing Tony to Steve’s chest.  
“There is that good Steve?”  
“Yes, holding.”  
Bucky was laughing, he made a few jerky movements followed by his weight relaxing. Tony groaned.  
"I didn't agree to this sandwich, How will I clean up Steeeve?"  
There was a snort and Steve hummed he liked when Tony whined his name. He kissed Tony's forehead, as Bucky snorted.  
"Later, let us love you some."

“J, release Steve.”  
The arm cuffs opened and Steve wrapped his arms around both of his lovers.  
“Mine,”  
He proclaimed sleepily and no one protested a bit.


End file.
